Minimum Wage
by tisku nn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a part timer, who hates his job. While on his way home, he starts to think that his job cannot get any worse. That was till he ran into someone that he shouldn't have.


**Minimum Wage**

Authors Note: Due for the fact that I love anime, I just can't stick to one story. No worries, I am currently working on Saigo atm, and this one is just STRICTLY Naruto fic. Totally AU and modernized for our time. As you can see the title. Enjoy!

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a part timer, who hates his job. While on his way home, he starts to think that his job cannot get any worse. That was till he ran into someone that he shouldn't have.

WARNING: just to be safe, it will be rated M for mild - severe violence and language. No pairing has been been decided.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT OF THIS STORY. All characters belong to Kishimoto-sensie and publishing.

* * *

><p>A blond stared at a weird looking meat - patty - looking - thing that was sizzling on the grill, not that anything was wrong with it. The blond sighed deeply, flipping the patty over to cook on the other side as he glanced at the screen to see which one was which.<p>

"Order, 1139, your meal is ready!" A strained cheery voice called out.

"Is oder 1140 ready, Uzumaki?" A brunette called from the cash register.

"It should be out there, Nara!" Uzumaki called from the grill, flipping over another patty as someone else was getting the burger read for the next order.

"Right here, Nara!" A pinkette called from the other side.

"Thanks, Haruno. Akamichi, the drinks?" Nara called out to someone.

A stocky man gave the drinks for this order, trying to keep up for the lunch rush. "Here you go, Nara."

Lunch rush was the worst. People complained about wrong orders, they complained about the service, and about how slow they were. Uzumaki sighed a little as he called out for Nara that the next oder for the burger was ready, not that he loved to see the miserable expressions on some of the new customers.

"Hi there... Welcome to Konoha Eats. How can I help you." A very raspy voice said as the person was completely new, and tried his hardest to make a smile.

"Can I have a number two, no onions or pickles, small fries, and a small diet coke." A woman said quickly.

"Would you like your meal a small as well?" The raspy voice replied.

"Yes." The woman said with a smile.

"Naru- Uzumaki, one small number two." The same person from the cash register said. "No pickles or onions."

"Got that Subaku." Naruto said as he started to work on another meal. 'Just twenty more minutes till lunch is over.' The blond thought to himself.

Uzumaki hated working during the day, especially through lunch hour. He didn't care as his shift was about over in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki was taking his uniform off, glad that the day was over with. He sighed deeply as his manager stepped into the changing room. "Naruto, I need you to do a double today. Saskue called in sick, and the rest already left."<p>

"What? That Teme called in sick? Why not ask Shikamaru to take his shift?" Naruto said to his manager.

"Shikamaru already left, and we have two new trainees starting for the evening shift. I need you to help them to start out, like with Gaara when he first started." Naruto's manager told him.

Naruto groaned deeply as he gave his boss a sour expression. "Okay! I'll do it."

His boss smiled as he told him to get back in his uniform. Naruto complied as he sighed a sheet of paper stating that he was doing a double that day. He sighed again as he went into the front, waited for his supervisor to tell him where he was going to start. Not that he didn't mind working at the cash register. It was slower for the evening, and he prefer to be working evening shifts anyways.

"Uzumaki, I want you to train your two new underlings. Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"I will Hatake." Naruto replied.

"Train them to much of your knowledge, and of course, take care of them." Hatake said in a cheery tone.

The twenty-three year old looked at the trainees, wondering why would they apply here. He shrugged off the thought as he told them of how to work the cash register. They complied as he went into the back to work the grill for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>Eight hours passed, and Naruto was literally exhausted from doing a double shift, and he worked the next day for the morning. He sighed deeply as he noticed that one of the trainees had asked for help during the shift, and the other was trying to pick a fight with one of the customers. He had to intervene the argument that was happening. He told Inuzuka that it was not okay to pick fights with customers that have ordered something and complain about it.<p>

His breaks were cut short, Inuzuka asking all these questions of why not to get into arguments with customers and and why he had a stick up his ass all the time. He told him that he had his job on the line from day one, that he would get fired, and that they would also get fired as well. So with that, they stopped the arguments from happening, and conitnued the rest of the shift with ease.

Just before his shift ended, he was congratulated of helping the trainees, and Hatake told him that he would speak to the manager for a raise. That made his day as he gotten on the last bus leading to his apartment. He sat down quietly on the seat, plugging his ears with his head phones on. He turned on his music as he was waiting to get to home so that he can crash and go to sleep.

With the ride being so long, Naruto's body was dozing off with the small bumps keeping him away. The drive said that it was the last stop, and his stop was two before this one. He made a sour expression as he gotten off the bus. 'What a fucking way to end the night.' He thought to himself. 'Now I have to walk eight blocks home, and that is almost over ten minutes!'

He hated how he ended up with a double, training two newbies, and that he had missed his stop. This was probably the worst day ever. He groaned as he started to jog to his apartments. Not that it was far, he just didn't want to be mugged when so late out. His orange thick sweater bounced with each step that he had taken, and the wires of his head phones swayed as his pacing was going faster.

He lived in the getto of Tokyo, where rent is cheap, and that it was bad to wonder alone at night. He knew that the Yakuza worked in this part, and that he also did not want to get involved with them in any form or matter. He needed to get home quick. This was his only chance that he can get home safely, and out of harms way. That was till someone had grabbed him by the waist and knocked him over.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto screamed as he seen his attacker.

It was a girl, who seemed no older than fifteen. It was weird seeing a kid on the streets at night, since it was well over two in the morning. He looked at the kid with a strange expression, and started to wonder why he was out so late.

"There he is!" Someone called out.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he gotten up and dragged the kid with him.

It was the worst day that he ever had. He was trying to get home, wake up and start another day at work again. Then this kid had tackled him, and now he was running with the kid towards his apartment, where the darn building was about three more blocks away. The kid held onto his hand as they both ran and ducked into an alley way. Naruto then made another turn as they made a mad dash to the back end of his apartments and quickly ducked into the building.

Panting heavily, he heard the people that were after them run by, saying something that they went this way and such. He glared at the teen, who stood there with him. He wanted to know answers and let the kid go on their merry way. However, his body was craving for some sleep, and he would ask her in the morning. He made his way to his apartment, knowing the the girl would follow him into his apartment.

Once that they had entered the small apartment, Naruto realized that he didn't have a spare bed for the girl to sleep on, nor for the fact that they were different genders, and this had put him in a little predicament. He sighed as he turned on the lights to reveal a small couch, a kitchenette, a door leading to the bathroom, and a bedroom on the otherside of the living room. It was small, and he liked his own little living space. He turned to the girl and an exhausted smile.

"Looks like you gotten me into some sort of trouble now, since I'm housing you. Those guys might come around, and I know that I cannot keep you here for long. Not that I don't mind having a little bit of company." Naruto told the girl. "I don't have a spare bed, so you can sleep on mine. I can take the couch here."

The girl didn't say anything and went to the bedroom, she looked exhausted as well. "I also want some questions in the morning." He called out to the girl, who only gave him a small nod.

Naruto was glad that he had saved someone, and that he can rest easier now. He stumbled to the couch, clothes on, and sat in the couch as he passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as his alarm went off on his phone. He only had a couple hourse of sleep as he had two hours to get ready for another hetic day at work. He opened his eyes to see himself sitting on his couch, a kink in his neck, and that he couldn't remember why he hadn't slept on his bed that night. Then it kicked him hard. Litterally, someone had kicked his face. He turned over to see someone sleeping on the couch with him, and that he finally remembered why he was sleeping on the couch. He soon realized that it was the girl from last night, or early this morning. He groaned a little, a small bruise forming on his cheek, and that he tried to shift his way out from the girls tangled legs that, somehow, tangled with his own.<p>

"Oi, girl." Naruto said as he finally gotten out from the girls grasp. He seen the girl shift a little in her sleep. "Get up."

Naruto finally had enough with the girls groaning as he kicked the couch, making it shift a little, and she fell off and looked up at him with a surprised expression. She sat on her knees, rubbing away the sleep. "How long are you going to sit there? After we eat, tell me why those guys were after you, and how you ended up sleeping on the couch with me." Naruto sounded a little too demanding as he spoke to her.

Naruto went into the kitchen, pulling out fresh ingredients for breakfast, and something that was healthy too. The last time that he was out for breakfast, his supervisor, Kakashi Hatake, had told him that it wasn't healthy to eat ramen all the time. So with that, he started to change his diet to feel better about himself. Not that he was getting pudgy or anything.

He started up with breakfast, and it was soon done as he set the small table and told the girl to eat and after she can tell her why she choosed to run into him and all that.

"I am the son of a famous Yakuza leader. I have been kidnapped and now the rivalling group will want to find me and would want a ransome for whatever I am worth. Not that I am worth anything." The girl (boy?) said as Naruto was in shock. "Also, you were the only person that was there at the time, not that I can get away from them. You are going to be the one that takes me back to my father, and you will get a hefty reward from my safety and protection."

"Wait. You are a boy? How... Why.. and what?" Naruto couldn't keep up with the words that fell out of the boy - girl's mouth as sighed a little bit. "Why me? I am nothing special! I can't even fight my own way out of a paper bag (figuratively speaking) to save my own life!" Naruto spoke loudly.

Now that he had a kidnapped kid, not just any NORMAL kidnapped kid, but the son of a famous Yakuza leader! And here he thought that his life was just getting worse by the minute. "Yes, and I am not taking a no for an answer. You must bring me home by tonight. Can you comply?"

"Wait a minute kid, who said that I have to take you home to daddy? It is not my job to babysit kids. I can't stand kids is another factor." Naruto replied.

In truth, he did love watching kids, even if it was one of his own coworkers on kids. He looked at the gi- boy again and sighed. "I will take you back to Daddy as soon as I can, not making any promises that I can't keep. You must understand that I have job that I must be getting to."

"Then I will join you to your work place."

"I cannot let you come with me! My boss will get mad at me for taking a kid to work!"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff Hanger! :D Anyways, this is just the first chapter, and hopefully that you liked this one. A little different than what most have up. Leave a comment to complain that you hated this started story. Or not... Trying to be funny there, I hope that you did enjoyed this one. R&R


End file.
